


Bounty

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two assumptions to be made here: There was a week or so and at least one mission between when Vala asked Cam to take her to the reunion, and when it actually happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounty

**I. "Don't make me beg you."**

He hears her beg once.

She's begging for his life.

There's a gun to his temple and his heart is thudding but he's got his eyes wide open. If it this is it, if he's about ot meet his maker on some gods-forsaken backworld pit stop of a planet, then so be it. He'll do it with his head held high.

He won't beg.

But Vala will. She does more than beg; she pleads. She coaxes, she offers herself. He shouldn't be shocked at that, but he is. The words that come out of her mouth and the fact that he can see, plainly see that it's not the first time she's done this.

Vala keeps them alive - keeps him alive - until Teal'c and Carter come in guns blazing.

 

**II. "Cameron's so terrible with finances, so."**

"You've got to take me shopping, you do realize." Vala says, perching on the edge of his desk.

"What?" Cam looks up at her.

"If I'm going to prove my value as an attractive partner, I'll need to dress the part." She gives him a wide smile.

He tries to say no, but it's futile. Vala has this way of getting what she wants, and what she wants is to spend his money on way too many clothes.

He takes her to the mall on a Saturday, pretends like it's not weird that he's buying her ice cream and watching her make funny faces at a giggling two year old. She's good with kids, and that surprises him.

"You don't need a bikini for Kansas." He says, firm on this though he's caved on the last four things she saw that she wanted. It helps that she's trying them on. He's only human, and those shorts did amazing things for her legs. Or maybe her legs did amazing things for the shorts.

He won't think about what the bikini might do for anything of hers. Or everything of hers.

She loops her arm through his and rests her chin on his shoulder. "Pleaaaase?"

"We're not gonna be swimming." He says. He thinks of how many charges have already gone onto his card, and that helps.

"We might!"

"We won't."

"Cameron..."

"No. Come on. You still need a dress."

That distracts her enough to get him away from the swimsuits, but not the idea of her in them.

 

**  
III. "I like your mother."**

"Sit down." He says, hooking a finger through the belt loop on the back of her shorts and tugging down. It's a sunny day, a rare jaunt out of the mountain for lunch. No one told her that booty shorts weren't appropriate for a midday meal. Earth culture, how was she to know? Only she says it with a smirk and a wink. "People are staring."

She smirks and slides into his lap, arm around his shoulder.

He rolls his eyes. "I meant in your own chair."

"I like your lap better."

Cam seeks Daniel out across the room. It's polite; playground rules. Don't pull the pigtails of your best bud's girl.

Even if the girl is an alien and the guy isn't really our best bud so much as he is a superhero archeologist that you think on most days barely tolerates you and thinks the girl is a pain in the ass.

Wait, do the rules still apply after all? Hell, he's three days away from taking her home to meet his parents.

"Cameron," Vala whines. "You're ignoring me. Everyone is ignoring me."

"Vala, I promise you, I am very aware of you." Cam says.

 

**  
IV. "A trader came through my village with a crate..."**

He catches her looking around with a funny look on her face and walks over to her. He doesn't say anything, just bumps his shoulder against hers and lifts an eyebrow when she looks to him.

She smiles, wistful. "This reminds me of the first village that I lived in, after my father left us."

"Oh yeah?" He looks around. It's not much - cobbled together houses that look like they're just waiting on the big bad wolf to take a deep breath, and lots of... dirt.

"I had a garden." She says. She doesn't sound sad, really, or angry, or much of anything.

"Flowers, or food?" He asks. "What did you grow?"

She looks at him, and worries her lip with her teeth for a few seconds. "I don't remember."

"Well," He says, bumping her shoulder again. "Come on. Burning daylight here."

 

**  
V. "What do people do around here for fun?"  
**  
Cam's drunk. He's pretty sure he's drunk. The room is spinning and it feels warmer now, even though the sun's set and the breeze has picked up. It's ruffling Vala's hair.

He reaches over and pushes it back from her face. She's laughing, saying something to Darryl, and doesn't miss a beat though her eyes flicker over to him.

She slides herself against him, serpentine, and he thinks of the Goa'uld and snakes and how on god's green earth did she end up here in his back yard after living that kind of life? It's kind of crazy and awe-inspiring and he must be looking at her funny because she reaches up and traces her fingers over his forehead.

It feels kind of good.

Tingly.

Vala can make him tingly with just a look. Black leather and lace and bubblegum pink nail polish. She's dangerous. She's hot as fuck. She's got him in the palm of her hand right now. Amy, Amy's sweet, Amy's pretty, but he won't be jerking off thinking about Amy sucking him off in blue gingham and denim.

"So you won't care if I tell all of your schoolmates outlandish stories about my childhood that you yourself cannot even decide are actually truthful or not?" She says, that wide grin, so close to his own. She's so excited. How can someone be so excited about a high school reunion?

But then again, it's not like there's a whole lot else for her to be excited about, between losing her kid and who knows what else.

"Um." He shakes his head a little. "What the hell. Go ahead. Have fun."

"Yay!" She bounces on his lap, and that's... well, that's kind of nice. Her arms go around him and she kisses him, quick and happy.

"Hey, hey, now." He says, shaking his head. "Can't go doing that.

"Why not?" She says, that gleam in her eye that she always gets when she's just discovered something interesting.

"Cause. Jackson." It slips out of his mouth, his brain catching up a few seconds later. He can't take it back though, it's done and out there.

"You're worried about Daniel?" Vala's eyes get wide and that gleam turns feral. Her body all snug against his feels dangerous - back to that word, always - all of a sudden. She runs a fingertip down the line of his nose. "Darling, why don't you let me worry about Daniel and you... well, you don't need to worry about a thing."

She takes up residence on his lap for the rest of the evening, and he lets her. His brain is full of all sorts of ideas, good ones and bad ones, ones that when he's sober again will probably take on a whole different meaning.


End file.
